Waking Up
by VampirePrincessBubblez
Summary: Rayne led a somewhat normal life before the apocalypse...well, as normal as it can be with Merle Dixon constantly bugging her. But when the zombies attack all hell breaks loose and Rayne is stretched thin in saving herself and the ones she considers her family
1. Chapter 1

The day that the world went to complete hell I was working in a bar. It had started off as a normal day, I got up at around 5pm, had something to eat and got ready for work. The simplicity of my schedule is what I loved most, I had no boyfriend, no friends, I went to work and went home, simple as that. But that day was different, the people I knew were dead.

"Mornin' Tuck, hows the kids?" I yawned as I entered the small bar that I worked at. I had lived in Atlanta for about a week and fell in love with it within minutes.

"Jesus Rayne, you'd think you were one of 'em vamps people been talkin' 'bout." I smiled at him innocently as I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a quick swig.

"I have no idea what you're on about Tuck." Tuck just shook his head, causing some of his white curls to fall in his eyes. Tuck was somewhat of an old man, in his early 60's Tuck had curly white hair that sometimes fell into his warm, green eyes and an aura around him that just made you feel instantly welcomed no matter what. His wife, Laura, died when she was 40, leaving poor Tuck to take care of his three kids.

I smiled him and lifted the bottle in a cheers motion before taking another swig and placing it under the bar for later. I pulled my curly red hair in a sloppy ponytail, causing a bunch of curls to fall in my face but I was too lazy to brush them away, knowing they would fall back anyway. I switched the sign from '**Closed**' to '**Open**' and waited for the one person who I could tell would be there in a matter of minutes.

"Merle Dixon is 'ere!" A small smile fell on my face as I grabbed Merle his favourite and placed it on the bar just as he sat down. "Thanks sugartits." He gave me a wink which made me grimace slightly.

"Merle, you should know by now that I'm not one of your whores, nor will I ever be, just accept that and stop tying to make me one of them or else you'll find yourself one less appendage, we clear?" Merle actually looked like he was going to agree for a second there but, of course, that was just my imagination.

"Sorry sugar, it's that damn British accent, it gets me darlin' I can't help it," I glared at him with all my power.

"I'm fucking Australian you bloody bastard."

"I don' know what you just said but it was damn sexy." I growled at him and grabbed the front of his vest with strength I never knew of.

"Listen here and listen good, I am a woman and I damn well deserve some respect, you got that? So if you ever come into my bar again and try to pull this shit, I'll make sure no one ever knew the name Merle Dixon ever again, got it?" I swear I saw a bit of fear in his eyes as I hissed these words, but I also saw a little respect.

Merle's hands shot up in surrender so I slowly let him down and went back to taking swigs of my Jack Daniels.

"I swear, how the hell does Daryl put up with you?" Of course it was a rhetorical question but Merle being Merle answered anyway with a shit-eating grin.

"Because I'm all he's got."

After the little encounter with Merle everything went back to normal and I was able to serve other people.

"**Breaking news; a virus has been attacking people on a global scale, it is recommended to stay indoors and not open the door for anyone, more news soon."**

"Wonder what that's about," I mumbled as I stared at the small TV hanging just above the bar. At that moment Daryl Dixon, Merle's younger brother stepped into the bar, a relieved look passing his face as he found his brother.

"Merle, we gotta leave," I gave Daryl a small wave before going back to my beautiful drink.

Merle glared at Daryl, "Can't ya see ah'm busy?" He lifted his half full drink as if to emphasise the fact.

It happened in slow motion. It surprised everyone, probably me the most.

The doors to the bar shot open like a bullet and people began pouring in, biting other people. Growls filled the air along with screams and the running of feet, desperate to get out. My drink dropped from my hand, the glass breaking on impact. On instinct I grabbed the shotgun that Tuck kept under the bar and immediately shot the first 'person' that went near me.

"Rayne!" I turned to Merle who was fending off one of those things. Without hesitation I shot it in the head, earning a grateful look from the redneck.

"C'mon we've got to get outta here!" I jumped over the bar, ramming the butt of the shotgun into a zombie's face, "Daryl! Get your ass outta here now!"

I could feel both brothers behind me as I hit everything in my way, zombie or not...

"Where's your truck?" I faced Merle and Daryl who both looked too shocked to say or do anything. "Y'know we're kinda on a time limit here so an answer would be awesome." That seemed to snap Daryl out enough to point across the road to his truck and Merle's motorcycle beside it. I grinned slightly and motioned for the two to follow me to the truck.

Merle put his bike onto the bed of the truck while I jumped into the cab of the blue pick up. Daryl began driving while Merle sat in the bed of the truck acting as a lookout.

"So, what's the plan big guy?" Daryl glanced at me with a bewildered expression.

"I thought you were the one callin' the shots." I snorted with laughter.

"Honey, I think I've done enough for the day, your turn, imma go to sleep." With that I laid my on the window and let my eyes drift closed, the adrenaline finally leaving my body.

**A/N: Okay so admit this chapter was a little rushed but fear not, other chapters will be longer, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm dancing. The spotlight is on me and all I can think of is how I can't wait to get out of this damn outfit. Graceful like a cat, beautiful like a swan I leap into the air and land on one leg, one hand in the air and an excited smile on my face. I can see my mum in the crowd, proud as ever and my little sister next to her grinning from ear to ear. I loved ballet, was good at it, but it wasn't my passion, I suppose it was better than what my father would do with me..._

"Rayne?" A hand fell and my shoulder and began shaking me.

"Continue touching me and it'll be the last thing you do, got it?" I said with my eyes still closed. The pressure left but I could tell that the person trying to wake me was still in the truck. I sighed and opened my eyes to find Daryl staring at me with a weird expression on his face, "What do you want?"

"Me an Merle are getting' some shit from the house an need ya to keep watch."

"Whatever," I replied. I really hate being woken up. Daryl exited the truck muttering something about me being a dumb bitch. "You realise you're never gonna get a woman if you call them a dumb bitch right?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"Who even said I want a woman?" I laughed at his choice of words.

"Daryl Dixon are you admitting that you're gay, hey Merle, you'll never guess what your little brother just told me!" Daryl glared at me with intense hatred which made me just want to burst out laughing but I kept my cool.

Merle's head popped out of the house with an expression that said 'This better be worth my time'.

"Your little brother just admitted to me that he's gay!" Merle's face contorted from annoyance to amusement.

"'Bout time baby bro, I was beginnin' to think you'd never come out!" I choked on my laughter.

"How 'bout you both jus' shut it an get back to whatcha were doin' 'fore." With that Daryl stormed into the house like a child. Merle and I looked at each other for a second before bursting into peels of laughter. It was nice to laugh after what happened at the bar, just something nice to think about other than those things, even if it was laughing at Daryl's sexuality.

After we stopped laughing I scanned my surroundings for any of the things and luckily I didn't come across any of them.

"So what do we do now?" I finally questioned Daryl after the long, awkward silence. Yeah, he was still pissed at me.

"We're gonna get as far away from them freaks as possible." He answered, his eyes not even wavering from the road for a second.

"Y'know it's okay to be gay right? I am." Daryl's whipped to the side quicker than lightning. He quickly looked back to the road but the surprised expression stayed. That was the first time I had actually told someone about my sexuality and surprisingly it felt good.

"Don't tell Merle please? He'll have a field day with it." Daryl nodded in understanding but he still looked dazed at the small piece of information.

O~O~O~O~O~O~1~1~1~1~

It had been at least a week since the end of the world before I felt my sanity slowly slipping.

"When can I get some clothes?" I asked Andrea, a woman in the group, for what felt like the hundredth time. Andrea was a very attractive woman with medium length blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. It was sort of a shame she was straight.

"Glenn is going for a run today, ask him if you can go with him." I nodded in thanks and ran to where Glenn stood talking to T-Dog.

"Hey Glenn, you mind if I come with ya on the run today?" The Korean shook his head.

"Not at all, but it would be easier if you just told me what you needed." I shrugged my shoulders at the statement.

"If I don't get outta here I'm gonna lose my mind." Glenn nodded in understanding.

"Okay but we're leaving soon." I saluted him and walked off to help Carol with the washing for the time being.

After the whole incident with the zombies in the bar Merle and Daryl packed their stuff and left. We couldn't get my stuff from my apartment because it was too dangerous so I've been wearing either Andrea's or Amy's clothes for the time being. We found the little group when we went to Atlanta. At first it was just Shane, Lori and Carl with Carol, Sophia and Ed. After we found out that Atlanta was overrun by walkers we headed out and found a quarry. From then on the group grew.

Glenn came over and told me we were leaving after around ten minutes of hanging the clothes up. I said goodbye to Carol and waved to everyone else who wasn't going on the run. Before I left I double checked that I had my baseball bat – I traded my gun for a bat after learning sound attracts the walkers.

"Let's go," with that we were off to Atlanta, home of the walkers.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is also short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer 'cause that's where the storyline starts so yeah, be patient. So did you expect Rayne to be gay? If I did anything wrong or you just have a little input don't be shy to review, have a good day or night or whatever. **


End file.
